Ninja meet Ninja
by DeathStar5799
Summary: What happens when our beloved ninjas get taken from Ninjago and is placed in a different world filled with different types of ninjas? What will they do when they find out that Lloyd is kid-napped by one of the most evil ninja in that world? Find out now! I do not own Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu and Naruto (the pic too). Rated T because of blood (maybe) in the later chapters.
1. Ninjago

The sun set in Ninjago, all the ninjas were heading to bed when Zane's hawk flew down on to his arm. The other ninjas continued going to bed, leaving Zane and his hawk alone. "What is wrong my small friend?" The hawk squawked in return and showed him a small piece of its video memory. The memory was short and all it showed was a normal white snake slowly moving across the land. "Don't worry, if anything was wrong about that snake the bounty would have told us." The hawk started flapping its wings, signaling that it was time to go. "Goodnight, my friend." The bird flew off as Zane went to join the other ninjas.


	2. Naruto

Team Seven POV

*Naruto's room/house*

Naruto was in his room thinking about the normal stuff like ramen and Sakura, when there was a knock on his door. He didn't bother to ask who was there. "The door is open."

"Naruto! We were called to the Hokage's office an hour ago!" It was Sakura. She always wanted to be perfect in every way possible and that included her being a great ninja.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto ran to the Hokage's office dragging Sakura close behind.

*Hokage's Office*

Naruto and Sakura came bursting though the door. "We're here, Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed to him after she stopped panting. Kakashi and Sasuke were also in the room.

"Sakura. Naruto. The Hokage has just finished telling us about the mission. I'll explain on the way. We meet at the Main Gate in 10 minutes. See you then." Kakashi told his two late students as they all started their way back home to get their stuff.

*Main Gate(Its night)*

The three students were waiting for their teacher, as always. "Seriously, what could he be-"

"Hello!" Their silver haired teacher some how appeared in front of them.

"About time." Sasuke almost growled at Kakashi.

"Is everyone ready?" The teacher looked at Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, they all nodded. "Okay! Lets go!" As they traveled though the forest, Kakashi explained the mission to his pink and blond haired students. "Our mission is to watch over Orochimaru and report anything not normal."

"Sounds simple enough." Sakura might want to be a good ninja but she also wants Sasuke to like her.

"Its not simple. We have to watch him without anybody noticing." Just as he said that a colorful circle appeared in the sky.

"What is that?!" Naruto yelled as everyone of them started heading in that direction.


	3. Kakashi and Sasuke meets Zane and Cole

Team Seven decided to split up and follow the colors they were assigned. There was four of them and four different colors they could see. Kakashi was to follow the white light, Sasuke was to follow the black light, Sakura to red, and Naruto to blue.

As the white light landed and the glow decreased, Kakashi could see a boy in his late teens laying on his side. The boy was wearing a white ninja suit with a plate of armor protecting his left side. Next to him was two golden shurikens. All wiser ninjas would have waited to see the boy's first move or would have brought the boy to the Hokage but Kakashi decided to do nether. He pocketed the two weapons and carefully picked the boy up and went to help his students. To Kakashi's surprise the boy was a lot heavier than he looked.

Sasuke watched as his light landed, there was a man a few years older than himself laying on his side snoring, as though he was asleep. The man had black hair and wore a black ninja suit with a armor vest. On the ground next to him was a golden scythe. 'What is this guy? The grim reaper?' Sasuke thought from behind a tree. The tree rustled, Sasuke looked up and found Kakashi hold another man about the same age as the other one.

"Go tell Naruto and Sakura to come here and Sasuke help them bring the others here with their weapons." As Kakashi order Sasuke to leave, he placed the white 'ninja' next to the black 'ninja'. As he was looking over them he placed the golden shurikens next to the golden scythe. 'They are both wearing ninja suits and have golden weapons but there are no symbols relating to any villages. Just who or what are they?'


	4. Sakura and Naruto meets Kai and Jay

When Sakura saw her light land, she hind and waited. When she went to look at the light, it was no longer a red light it was a man with spiky brown hair and he wore a red ninja suit. Next to him was a golden sword. 'Hey, he is kinda cute.' Sakura got out of her hinding place and went closer to the man. The man was laying on his back on the ground and was snoring gently. 'Aww. . .he's sleeping.' "Sakura," Sasuke had made Sakura jump and turn around.

"Wh-what? I was . . . His is . . . He isn't." Sakura was trying to say: 'I was just looking at him. He is asleep but he isn't as cute as you.' Or at least that was what sounded like to Sasuke.

"Sakura, just grab him and his weapon and go to Kakashi-sensei." He stopped her from trying to talk before she made him more annoyed with the situation.

"Yeah. . . I mean yes." She took the sword in her left hand and held the man up with her right. Just like that, they both went on their way. Sakura and the man were going to Kakashi and Sasuke was going to Naruto.

When Sasuke arrived at Naruto's spot, he saw his teammate doing everything in his power to wake up the man in blue. "Come on! Wake! Up!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"Naruto." With that one word Sasuke caught the orange ninja's attention. "Kakashi-sensei wants us to bring the man back to him." Sasuke point at the man. The man had chestnut hair and wore a blue ninja like the others but his arm and shoulder had metal armor raped around it.

"I don't think this guy likes it when other people touch his weapon." Naruto and Sasuke looked at the man. The man was hugging a pair of golden nun-chucks. The two teammates picked the man up and was on their way.


	5. At Village and Kai's mind

The trip back to the village was uneventful. Every once and awhile one of Kakashi's students would complain and none of the sleeping people woke up.

Once at the village, the mysterious people were placed in the hospital with 5 ANBU watching each one and their golden weapons were brought to the Hokage. "From these I can tell that there are more people like them." The Hokage thought out loud, not noticing Kakashi was still in the room.

"How can you tell that?" Kakashi asked honestly confused.

"They are just students. Their teacher is still out there." After the little explaining the Hokage did, Kakashi left but it did not stop him from thinking about those boys.

Kai's POV

Every where I looked, all I would find was darkness. Every step I took, the pain in my head would increase. "Help! Guys! Help me!" Lloyd called for us but with each word he sounded farther away. Once his voice was gone I saw a light I ran for it.

I yelled "Hang on Lloyd! I'm coming!" When I reached the light, I could feel it wash over me and take the pain away but there was a fear that even the purest light can't wash away from me. That is the fear of losing any more of my family. I need to save Lloyd


	6. Trapped

Lloyd's POV

"Hello?" My voice echos throughout the dark bedroom. "Why am I always the target?" I already know the answer, all of this is because I'm the Green ninja and it is my destiny to defeat my father. The last time I saw the ninja was a few nights ago and I'm starting to think that they may never find me. Forget that, I'm starting to think that they didn't even noticed I was gone. "Grrr. . ." I am starving. I haven't eaten anything since that night. By now I would even take Cole's Chili. "Hello? Anyone?" My attempt to get info will not go unanswered. I have to find my friends before anything else goes wrong.

Kai's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The room I am in has a big window but the curtains are blocking most of the light. "That's weird since when did we get a window? If you want air why not just go to the deck. Guys?" I just now notice that I am tied up in a hospital room, alone, and I just realize that "dream" I had was me traped in my own mind while Lloyd was being kidnapped! Damn it. "Hello!? Anyone!? Please untie me! I won't run! I promise!"

Hours Pass

"Please untie me. I'll tell you anything I know." For hours I have been yelling non-stop. All of this yelling to find Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. For some reason I have this that we are alone on this one.

Normal POV

While Kai was thinking, he didn't seem to notice that two adults and three teens had entered the room.


	7. Welcome to the team! Part 1

Earlier in the Same day

"Two out of four have woken up. I need our two teams to watch them." The Hokage told Kakashi and Asuma. "Kakashi, you and your team will wait for my call. Asuma get your team and meet me at he hospital in 10 minutes." Kakashi and Asuma nodded and then disappeared within a poof of smoke.

A Few Minutes Later

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma were at the hospital waiting for the Hokage. "While we are waiting I want you to know that we are getting a new team member."

With this, Shikamaru groaned "I hope he isn't as troublesome as Naruto", Choji kept eating his chips, and Ino started asking Asuma about the new member.

"What is he like?"

Asuma answered "Don't know" as his smoke died.

"What is the color of his hair?"

"Brown."

"Eyes?"

"Ember." Ino stopped to think about her next question.

"What is his. . ."

"Good to see you again, Hokage-sama." Asuma interrupted Ino when he saw the Hokage.

"Come." The Hokage ordered them as she walked into the hospital. "Remember, we don't have any important information. You are to watch him at all time." Once he was done he opened a door. When he did he was surprised to find that the boy was thinking.

"I wonder if Nia and Master Wu is trying to find us."

"Who are they?" The Hokage's question seem to scare the boy in red for a few seconds and then he answered.

"Master Wu is my master. He taught me the best ways to stop an enemy and he taught me some awesome attacks." He paused letting the information sink in. "Nia is my little sister. She may look weak but she can kick butt."

"What's your name?" The Hokage started untying him.

"I'm Kai."

"Well, Kai, do you mine if you help us with some missions?" Asuma asked as the Hokage finished. Kai rubbed his wrists.

"Sure, if you can help me." Asuma and the Hokage looked at each other and nodded.

"It depends on what you need help with."


End file.
